Dynamo, the NetNavi
by Malvidrix-No15
Summary: [Revised] Oneshot fic about my own NetOp, Cody Kamiya! Hopefully, this version won't be removed too! Enjoy!


Dynamo, the NetNavi

Category: NT Warrior Axess

Type: Action/Adventure (w/ a little romance)

Disclaimer: I don't own MegaMan or any affiliation to it. I own Cody Kamiya & Alicia Tachibana, so HANDS OFF!

Summary: As in Axess, Dex and Yai are both gone, Chisao lives in DenTech, and Lan's a Net Saver. A NetOp named Cody Kamiya moves to DenTech City just as the DarkChip problem arises. And who's this new NetNavi that Cody owns?

* * *

My Characters: 

Cody Kamiya - the new student at Lan's school who moved to DenTech City from faraway; his Navi is named Dynamo

Alicia Tachibana - an intelligent girl in Lan's class that Cody develops a crush on; her Navi is named Violet

Note: Dynamo is a primary villain from MegaMan X5.

* * *

Key: 

Narration

**Speech**

_Thought

* * *

_

The young student nervously looks at the front of the school, almost afraid to go in. _Oh, boy...  
_

Luckily, his NetNavi was there to console him. **It'll be okay, Cody. It's just a school.  
**

Cody Kamiya, the timid preteen, takes a deep breath and slowly exhales**. I don't know, Dynamo. What if--  
**

**Trust me. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends in there.**

Cody looks at the school once more and sighs in uneasiness.

**Hi!**, a voice from behind Cody exclaims.

Clearly overwhelmed with fright, Cody struggles to keep from falling over. Turning around, he sees a boy accompanied by a girl of the same age.

**Oh, sorry about that. I sometimes get excited when seeing a new face.**, the girl says apologetically.

Cody tries to catches his breath. **It's all right. I startle easily.  
**

The boy speaks up then. **Say, are you new? This is your first day, isn't it?  
**

**Well, yeah, it is.  
**

**I thought so. Well, we'd be glad to show you around if you want.**, the boy offers.

Cody's spirits then rise as he is relieved to meet nice people. **Really? That'd be great. Oh! By the way, my name's Cody.**,he says, awkwardly extending a hand towards the boy.

The boy chuckles at Cody's courtesy and shakes his hand. **It's nice to meet you, Cody. I'm Lan. And this is Maylu.  
**

Looking slightly downward, Cody sees that both Lan and Maylu had PET's. _These two are NetOps? Ohhh... I'm so relieved._

**- - - - - - - -**

Inside the classroom, Cody stands timidly in front of the classroom as Ms. Mari, the teacher, introduces. **Class, allow me to introduce Cody Kamiya.**, she begins.

**Hey, Lan.**, Maylu whispers. **Look at Cody. He's shaking...  
**

**He's probably just nervous to be in a new class.**, Lan observes. **So many new faces, new surroundings - it gets tough to adapt, you know?  
**

**I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that he comes all the way from Alpha-Omega Middle School.**, Ms. Mari continues.

Upon hearing this, the students in the class begin to whisper among themselves. Alpha-Omega was famous for having the brightest students in the country. This, of course, made Cody even more uncomfortable.

**Cody, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?**, Ms. Mari asks.

Cody swallows a lump in the throat before speaking. **Well, let's see... Um, I'm 13 years old, my sign is Virgo, and... Uh...  
**

**Well, what about your favorite hobbies, Cody?**, Ms. Mari interrupts.

Cody rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. **Well, I like a lot of stuff like drawing and video games, and...** It was then Cody remembered Dynamo. **Oh! But I mostly like to NetBattle!  
**

**A NetBattler! Cool!** Lan was excited to hear that Cody was a NetBattler. With both Dex and Yai gone, DenTech didn't have many exceptional NetBattlers anymore.

Ms. Mari smiles in delight. **Wonderful, Cody. We're happy to have you with us. Why don't you take the empty seat next to Lan?** Ms. Mari points over to Lan to indicate Cody's seat.

Upon sitting down, Cody looks over at Lan and Maylu. **Hey, you guys. I didn't know you were in this class.  
**

**You didn't tell us you had a NetNavi, Cody!**, Lan yelps, raising a fist confidently at Cody. **We ought to have a battle sometime!  
**

**Oh, yeah, sure!**, Cody replies enthusiastically. **I'd be glad to!  
**

**So, who is your NetNavi, Cody?**, Maylu asks curiously...

...In cyberspace, Dynamo meets MegaMan and Roll. **The name's Dynamo!  
**

The name struck Roll like a brick. **Yeah! I knew I recognized you! The NetNavi, Dynamo! There were only five of them made!  
**

This certainly surprised MegaMan. **Wow! So you're only one of five, huh?  
**

Dynamo stands assertively. **That's right! Heh!...  
**

**...So, if Alpha-Omega was a great school, why'd you come here?**, Lan asks suddenly. **...If you don't mind my asking.  
**

**Not at all.**, Cody replies. **My dad was a scientist back at my old home. Because of his expertise in research & development, he was given a job at DenTech's SciLab.  
**

**Wow! SciLab, huh? So, I guess he'll be working alongside my dad then!**, Lan states proudly.

**Oh! Your dad works at SciLab?  
**

**Yup!  
**

**Hey, can I take a look at you Battlechips, Cody?**, Maylu asks.

**Sure.** Cody takes out a small black case. Opening it, he reveals a large multitude of Battlechips. **Take a look!  
**

Lan and Maylu couldn't believe their eyes. It was the largest collection of Battlechips they've ever seen. **Look at all of them!  
**

One Battlechip attracts Lan's attention. **Wow! The Neo-Variable Sword Battlechip! These are so rare! I've been looking for this chip everywhere!  
**

**Really? Well, you can have that chip if you want, Lan.  
**

**Are you... A-Are you serious?  
**

**Sure! I already have two others! What about you, Maylu?  
**

Maylu looks at Cody a little skeptically. **You're not trying to buy our friendship, are you?  
**

**Of course not! I just like being generous... Sorry if I gave you any ideas...  
**

**It's okay! Just remember our NetBattle later! You got that?  
**

**You're on!**

**- - - - - - - -**

After school, Cody casually rides his bike to Lan's house. **Well, I have to admit, Dynamo. You were right. I made some friends, and I had fun!  
**

**Y'know, you oughta trust me more often!  
**

**Hahahaha! Yeah, yeah, I get it!  
**

After crossing the next street, Cody screeches to a stop. **Huh? **Cody notices two burly guys hovering over a fragile teal-haired girl. **Who's that?  
**

**So, you got our chips, Tachibana?**, one of the goons says heavily.

**Um, yeah. Here.** The teal-haired girl removes a pack of Battlechips from her backpack. **That's all of them...  
**

The same goon opens the pack and counts the Battlechips inside. **Hey... You're 3 chips short!  
**

**What? No! I got them all! I'm sure of it!  
**

**You holdin' out on us, Tachibana? Shake her down!  
**

The other goon approaches the girl and grabs her arm forcefully. **Ow! Let go of me!  
**

Before the big thug has time to do anything, a lone bike runs him over. **Gah!  
**

**Leave her alone!  
**

**Or else what?**, the other goon threatens while cracking her knuckles.

**Um... Or else, I'll... **Before Cody knew what was happening, the two thugs were battering him with relentless punches and kicks...

...Only a half-hour later, Cody comes to and finds the same girl treating his bruises on the street corner. **Huh? What happened?  
**

**You got cocky, that's what!**, Dynamo jokes.

The girl stops for a moment and properly thanks Cody. **That was pretty brave to do what you did. It was stupid, but brave.  
**

**Who were those guys?  
**

**Just a couple of guys who I'm in debt to. Their parents saved my parents' business, so they feel like I owe them.  
**

**Oh... **_I guess I shouldn't have gotten involved..._ **Huh? **Cody fumbles around in his pocket. **It's gone?  
**

**If you're talking about that Battlechip case of yours, those two guys took it earlier. I couldn't stop them... Sorry...  
**

**It's not your fault. It was my own fault for getting in the way.  
**

**Yeah, but if you hadn't, I'd have been a goner by now... By the way, my name's Alicia.  
**

**I'm--  
**

**Cody. I know. You were in my class today.  
**

**Oh. So you saw me when...  
**

**Mm-hmm. The first day is often the hardest, I know...  
**

**...So you're name's Dynamo? Nice to meet you. I'm Violet.**, Alicia's Navi greets.

Dynamo was taken aback by Violet's looks. She was quite beautiful. **Um...L-Likewise.  
**

Mere moments later, Cody gets to his feet. **Well, I'd better be going. Lan's expecting me.  
**

**Yeah, I should go too. See ya at school, Cody!**, Alicia shouts as she casually skips away. Unexpectedly, she stops and turns to Cody. **Thanks again!  
**

**See ya later... **Cody picks his bike and continues his ride to Lan's house.

Later on, Lan guides Cody to a specially designed Navi battle arena behind his house. **So, what took you so long, Cody?  
**

**Oh! Well, I got tied up...  
**

**Really? With what? Helping Alicia?  
**

_WHAT? How does he know?_ Cody tries to hide his stunned look. **Um... Uh...  
**

**Hehehe! Relax, Cody! Maylu saw you two across the street. It's no big deal!  
**

**Hehe... Yeah...  
**

**I hope you're ready to battle!  
**

Cody's spirits rise once again. **You know I am!  
**

Lan and Cody stand on opposite sides of the arena while Maylu and Chisao watch. **Okay! Jack in, MegaMan! Power up!**

**All right! Jack in, Dynamo! Power up!**

Both MegaMan and Dynamo materialize into the arena. **You ready, Dynamo? I promise to go easy on ya!**

**Yeah, right! I expect you to give it your all!**

**Let's begin!**, Lan cries. **Cyber Sword Battlechip, in! Download!**

A thin blue sword appears on MegaMan's right hand as he dashes at Dynamo. **Take this! **He swings the sword, but it misses its mark as Dynamo ducks low. **Darn it!**

**Big mistake, Lan! Laser Blast Battlechip, in! Download!**

A small green cannon appears on Dynamo's hand, which he barrages MegaMan's back with. **Gotcha!**

**Don't give up, Mega! Here's a Wide Sword comin' your way! Download!**

MegaMan now holds both a thin blue sword in one hand and a wide-edged sword in the other. **Prepare yourself!**

**Oh, yeah? Try this! Bamboo Sword Battlechip, in! Download!**

Dynamo wields a brownish-gold glowing blade to fend off MegaMan's swords. **You're pretty good!**

**So are you! ...Lan, now!**

**Right! Area Steal, in! Download!**

MegaMan vanishes into thin air, and Dynamo nearly stumbles forward. **Hey! Where'd he go?**

**Look out below!**, a voice from above bellows.

Looking up, Dynamo notices MegaMan plummeting straight at him. **Dyna...!**

MegaMan's crash produces a great smokescreen.

**Dynamo! Speak to me!**

**MegaMan! MegaMan!**

When the smoke finally clears, Dynamo stands tall with his arm aimed straight upward. A glowing red blade was protruding from underneath his forearm. MegaMan was behind him, kneeling on one knee. Both his Cyber and Wide Swords were cut in half. The other halves of his swords were on the ground by his leg.

Lan was shocked to see this. **What the heck just happened?**

**It's simple.** **MegaMan was plunging straight down at Dynamo with his Cyber and Wide Swords. Dynamo wouldn't have had enough room to avoid it, so in desperation, he used his built-in skill: DynaScythe.**, Cody clarifies expertly.

"**Built-in?"**

**Like MegaMan's MegaBuster or Roll's RollBlast. Anyway, DynaScythe is a skill that creates sharp red blades, which protrude from under the forearms. With sufficient force, the DynaScythe can cut through _anything_!**

**Incredible...**, Maylu murmurs.

**That was awesome!**, Chisao cries rowdily. **Now I REALLY want my own NetNavi!**

**So... You wanna keep going, Lan?**

**You know it!**, Lan says.

**Um, Lan? **MegaMan turns Lan's attention to a cut in his chest, made from the DynaScythe. It was emitting fragments of data and, if left alone, would result in gradual deletion.

**Oh, man! Oh, all right!** Lan pushes the emergency jack-out button on his PET to transport MegaMan out of the arena. **If you didn't have that scythe-thing, I would've beaten you!**

**Yeah, right!**

Maylu speaks up then. **He's right, Lan. You would've lost!**

**HEY! Whose side are you on?**

Everyone breaks into laughter then, but only Cody's laugh was truly authentic. It was the first time in a long while that he had fun. Fun with friends, no less. It was a great feeling.

**- - - - - - - -**

**Ahh... The weekend! It's finally here!**, Cody says, strolling through DenTech City. **So, what do you wanna do, Dynamo?**

**Well, I remember Roll telling me that there was a Chip Shop here in DenTech. I think some guy named Higsby runs it. We could try building up our chip collection again, since... well, you know...**

**Yeah, I know... **Cody cringes even thinking back to when his chips were stolen.

**Hmm? Hey, Cody, look.**

**Huh? **Cody turns his attention to someone. He spots Lan suspiciously sneaking into an abandoned factory. **What's Lan doing?**

Lan sneaks up to a shattered window and peeks inside. **Bingo!**, he whispers loudly. He then brings his PET up to his face. **This is it, Mr. Famous!**

A man with glasses converses with Lan through his PET. **Lan, how many times do I have to say it? It's Famous, not "Mr." Famous, you got that?**

**Yeah, yeah, sorry. Anyway, I see three people inside. And one of them looks like Ms. Yuri. I'm pretty sure this is where the DarkChip trade-off is gonna go down.**

**Good work, Agent Lan. You try to halt the operation by any means necessary, and I'll be down there with the NetPolice momentarily.**

**Gotcha. Hikari out. **Lan puts his PET away and he prepares to infiltrate...

...just in time to be startled by Cody. **Hey, Lan.**

**AAAHHH! **Lan loses his balance and trips off of the crates he was standing on, making a noticeable crash. **CODY, WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?** Lan peeks through the window to see that Ms. Yuri and the two others she was with hadn't moved. **Oh... Good, they didn't hear it...**

**Who? Hear what?**

**Listen, Cody, I can't talk right now. I'm in the middle of something. Something _really_ important. So you're gonna have to leave, okay?** Lan stands ready at the factory entrance, preparing to infiltrate.

**Hmm... **Cody peeks through the same window and notices Ms. Yuri... **Is that Ms. Mari? Huh? Hey! **...The two other she was with were familiar. **Those are the guys that stole my chips!**

**Huh? What was that, Cody?**, Lan questions, failing to stop Cody from dashing into the factory. **What the...? Cody, wait! Don't go in there!**

**Hey!**, Cody lets out, grabbing Ms. Yuri's attention. **Those are my Battlechips!** Ms. Yuri begins to run, but Cody follows close after her. **Get back here!**

Ms. Yuri looks behind her to see that Cody was gradually catching up. _Rats... This kid won't give up..._ Immediately, she drops the case and makes a dramatic escape by jumping through a window.

Cody retrieves his case and checks it for inventory. **Oh... Thank goodness it's all here...**

One of the two goons gets ready to run away. **C'mon! Let's go while the gettin's good!**

But Lan was there to stop them in their tracks. **Freeze! NetPolice!**

The two goons instantly lift their hands up and drop whatever DarkChips they had.

**DarkChips... I should've known...**

...About 6 minutes later, the NetPolice arrives to take the two guys in. NetPolice Chief Keifer was there to congratulate Lan. **A job well done, Agent Lan. Not only did you stop the DarkChip trade-off, but you also kept a handful of DarkChips from falling into the wrong hands.** **So tell me, what was Ms. Yuri trying to obtain in exchange for the chips?**

Cody steps forth. **She was trying to get these.**, he says, presenting his Battlechip case. **Those two thugs stole these from me a few days ago.**

**I see. And who's this young fella, Lan?**

**I'm Cody. Cody Kamiya, sir.**

**Is this a friend of yours, Lan?**

**Just a meddling classmate, Chief Keifer.**

**MEDDLING? **Cody was aghast by Lan's words.

**You shouldn't have gotten in the way!**

**Now, now. Enough of that.**, Chief Keifer says, trying to settle the two down. **All that matters is that the operation was halted and the DarkChips were recovered.**, he reassures the two.

Lan looks away from Cody for a moment before turning back to him reluctantly. **Hmm... Well, I'd have to admit, Cody. It _was_ pretty impressive how you were able to chase down Ms. Yuri.**

**So, that wasn't Ms. Mari?**

**What? Of course not! Ms. Yuri is Ms. Mari's twin sister. She's working with the Darkloids.**

**I see. And the Darkloids are...?**

**Oh, boy... I can see that some explanations are in order...**

**- - - - - - - -**

**Man, if I knew life in DenTech City was gonna be THIS hectic, I'd have taken up home-schooling!**, Cody lets out, exhausted. **So much has happened in one day! Ms. Mari having a twin sister, Lan being a "NetSaver" or whatever, and my Battlechips being part of a DarkChip swap!**

Just then, a familiar girl tries to catch up with Cody. **Hey! Cody!**

Turning around, Cody sees... **Oh. Hey, Alicia!**

Alicia runs up to Cody and rests her hands on her kneecaps to catch her breath. As soon as she straightens up again, she presents Cody with a small, hand-sized, gift-wrapped box. **Here... This is for you...**

**Uh...What for?**

**For the other day. Because of those two guys hounding me all the time, I'd know a lot about repaying debts.**, she says with a smile.

Cody was flattered. It was a rare occasion in which he received a gift from a girl. He goes over and leans on the edge of the bridge, sets the gift down carefully removes the gift wrap. Inside the sachet was a small chocolate cake. Vanilla icing circled around the cake's edge. On top of the cake, Violet's face was drawn with differing icing colors. **Wow... Did you make this yourself?**

**Mm-hmm.**, Alicia states shyly.

Cody runs his index finger along the vanilla icing and tastes it. **Mmm. This is pretty good.**

**Really? I'm glad you think so.**

_Huh? What is this?_ Alicia's smile makes Cody's face feel warm. _What is this feeling?_

**Hmm? What's the matter, Cody?**, Alicia asks, concerned.** You look a little red.**

**Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I've just...had a rough day, that's all.**

**Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you on Monday, all right? **With that, Alicia walks away from Cody towards her house.

**Bye... **Cody waves goodbye to her and thinks back to that feeling he had just now. What was that feeling? It was strange, but felt nice and warm at the same time. _Hmm..._

**It's been a long day, Cody. What do you say we head home?**, Dynamo suggests.

**Yeah, good idea...**

Turning one last corner before her house, Alicia is stopped in her tracks by Ms. Yuri. **Hello there, Ms. Tachibana. Let's talk...**

**What? Who are you? **Without answering, Ms. Yuri moves closer to her. **No... Stay away!**

Suddenly, Ms. Yuri grabs her and covers his nose and mouth with a cloth dampened with chloroform, upon which causes Alicia to pass out straight away. **Good... Just rest... And let "Auntie Yuri" take care of everything...**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the depths of cyberspace, a shady figure converses with a ninja-like Navi. **Now, you know your orders, ShadowMan. Fail me again and you'll suffer the consequences.**

The Darkloid known as ShadowMan nods towards his commander. **I promise you this, ShadeMan. Should I fail this mission, I'll sooner delete myself rather than trouble you!**

**Good. Ms. Yuri will be waiting at the rendezvous point. Get moving...**

...Later that evening, at around 6:00, Cody is about to open the front door of his home, until Dynamo stops him. **Hold on, Cody. I just got an e-mail from Lan...WHAT?**

**What is it, Dynamo?**

**Bad news, Cody! It's Alicia! She was taken! By Ms. Yuri! They're at the same factory we saw them at earlier today!**

Without a moment's hesitation, Cody gets on his bike and rides rapidly in the direction of the factory. During his speedy ride through traffic, Cody was deep in thought. _Why? Why didn't I escort her? I could've made sure she wasn't put in danger! I'm such an idiot!_

At the factory, Ms. Yuri drags Alicia's limp body through the main hall. _Geez... This girl's definitely no lightweight! _**ShadowMan!**

The dimensional area generators placed around the facility all engaged simultaneously, as if on cue. The dimensional area completely covers the building and ShadowMan comes into existence. **So, you've arrived. Where's my chip?**

**On its way as we speak. Where's my DarkChip?**

ShadowMan holds out his hand and presents to Ms. Yuri three DarkChips. **You may have these chips as soon as I obtain that chip...**

**I still don't see what the big deal is over this one Battlechip, the... What was it again?**

ShadowMan groans at Ms Yuri's ignorance. **The Neo-Variable Sword, you dunce! Its power rivals even that of the DarkChip!**

**Yeah, yeah, I get it!**, Ms. Yuri exclaims impatiently. **Geez...**

Outside the factory, Cody meets up with Lan. **Lan! What're you doing out here? Let's get in there already!**

**Take a look...** Lan turns Cody's attention to the dimensional area.

**What is that?**

**A dimensional area. It allows any cybernetic being, be it a Navi or virus, to leave cyberspace and enter the real world...**

**Leave cyberspace? Amazing...**

**No, not amazing! Because as long as we're out here and those generators are still running, we can't get in!**

**You can't be serious! So, then, Alicia...**

**Don't worry. There _is_ a way to get in.**

**Really? How?**

**With this!**, Lan says, presenting a strange-looking Battlechip. **A SynchroChip!**

**Hey, I've read about those! Supposedly, they allow a NetOp to fuse with his NetNavi! Oh, but... I don't have one of my own... **All of a sudden, Cody's PET beeps. Holding it up, he finds an e-mail along with a SynchroChip. **"Here's a little something for your troubles. Use it wisely. From, Famous." A SynchroChip!**

**Awesome! Mr. Famous comes through once again!**

**Great! So how do I use it?**

**Come with me...**

Lan leads Cody a bit of a distance away from the facility. **Okay. First, you insert the Battlechips you wanna use, because once you've fused with your Navi, you can't use any others. You got that?**

**Got it!**, Cody responds, entering a series of chips into his PET.

**Okay. Next, we go towards the dimensional area at full speed, and once we're close to it, we insert the SynchroChips and shout "CrossFusion!" Okay?**

**Full speed, get close, insert chip, CrossFusion... Got it!**

**Good. Get ready! **Lan readies himself on his skates and Cody on his bike. **Ready...? ...GO! **He and Cody race to the factory at their top speeds and ready their PET's. **...NOW!**

The two NetOps shout in unison, **SynchroChips, in! And... CROSSFUSION! **As their insertions were timed perfectly, the two NetOps penetrate the dimensional area's barrier and enter the factory, completely suited up in their NetNavis' armor.

Cody marvels his new armor with wide eyes. **This is incredible! I feel so powerful now!**

**What do you say, Cody? Ready to save your _girlfriend_?**

**Yeah, I-- Hey! What's that supposed to mean!**

Lan laughs boisterously as he races into the main hall, with Cody following close behind him.

**Alicia!**, Cody bellows, his voice echoing throughout the building.

Both Ms. Yuri and ShadowMan come out of hiding. Ms. Yuri was the first to speak up. **You're late!**

**Where's Alicia?**

**You mean, the girl? Resting silently. More importantly, where's the Neo-Variable Sword?**

**The Neo-Vari...? Why do you care?**

ShadowMan was the next to speak. **It is crucial to our exchange. Now, hand it over...** He swiftly draws his katana. **...or else, I'll force it out of you! **Lan equips MegaMan's MegaBuster and Cody an Elec Sword. **So...It's a fight you want!**

**Truthfully, no, I don't want to fight. But to save Alicia, I'll take you on in a heartbeat!**

_This boy... The way he reacts towards this girl... Strange..._ **Very well! Let's begin!** ShadowMan starts off by dashing at Cody.

Cody retaliates by defending with his Elec Sword. The two lead into a speedy sword clash. Soon, Cody backs away, giving Lan enough room to fire his MegaBuster at ShadowMan. ShadowMan then appears to turn invisible, avoiding the buster shots. Cody equips Dynamo's DynaScythe and dashes at ShadowMan, his speed practically doubling. Attempting to guard but failing, ShadowMan receives a cut to his right side. ShadowMan tosses a small silver sphere to the ground, creating a black smokescreen. Lan materializes a Wind Battlechip to blow away the smoke, but ShadowMan vanishes. Cody couldn't find where ShadowMan had went, but he hears approaching footsteps behind him. He equips a Laser Blast chip, spins around, and fires, but he doesn't shoot anything. Looking up, he sees ShadowMan diving at him with his katana. Cody smirks at this recognizable scenario, and equips DynaScythe again. Thrusting upward, Cody blocks against ShadowMan's attack and, in the process, cuts ShadowMan's blade in half. Stunned by this, ShadowMan fails to notice Lan coming at him with a Hero Sword. He flies back into a wall and stares at Lan and Cody weakly.

**It's time I put an end to this...**, mutters Cody, holding his hand up. The Neo-Variable Sword materializes onto his hand.

Lan marvels at the blade. **Whoa...**

**Crimson Blade...**, Cody murmurs to himself. The Neo-Variable Sword then converts into a different blade. It looked like a Hero Sword merged with a Fire Sword and a Long Sword. Cody dashes once more at ShadowMan with the blade facing forward. **You're FINISHED! **In one quick thrust, the Crimson Blade is driven straight through ShadowMan's stomach.

ShadowMan's eyes open widely as his data begins to scatter. **No... I was so close... It's not possible... It's... NOT POSSIBLE!** Drawing his final breath, ShadowMan dissolves into nothingness.

SHADOWMAN, DELETED!

The remains of ShadowMan disperse, and the dimensional area generator automatically shut down. The Dynamo armor covering Cody dematerializes and his PET reappears in his hand. **It's over... **After using up a lot of energy, Cody had no more left and he collapses onto the cold floor. All he could hear was Dynamo faintly calling out his name...

...Slowly but surely, Cody regains consciousness with his back against the wall. Both Alicia and Lan were over him. **...Hmm? What happened?**

Lan chuckles at Cody's innocence. **Can you believe that, Alicia? The guy saves your life, and he doesn't even remember doing it! Hah!**

**Alicia... You're okay?**, Cody asks weakly.

**Yeah, thanks to you...**

**HEY! What am I, chopped liver?**, exclaims Lan, craving attention as well as credit.

The three classmates all laugh at that moment. Cody was weak, but in a way, he was pleased. The hectic day was over and Alicia was safe from harm. As a result of his impeccable skills & tireless efforts against Ms. Yuri and the evil Darkloids, Cody was made a NetSaver the next day and was able to keep the SynchroChip given to him by Mr. Famous. All in all, it was a good Saturday.

**- - - - - - - -**

That following Monday, after school, Cody decides to walk Alicia home. **...So, did you like the cake I made?**, Alicia asks suddenly.

**Yeah. It was great.**

**I'm glad to hear that. I've only started baking recently.**

**Oh. Really?**

**Yeah, I-- Oh!** Alicia cut herself off when they reach her house. **Well, here it is. I'll see you tomorrow, Cody.**

But Cody didn't want to say "until tomorrow" just yet. **Um...Wait a minute, Alicia.**

Alicia stops walking and turns to Cody. **What is it?**

**Well, I was wondering...if you'd like to...I don't know, go out with me sometime...** Cody swallows a lump in his throat and waits patiently for an answer.

Alicia looks at him with surprised eyes.

Cody looks down at the ground in regret. _I know it! I just know it! She's gonna say no!_ But instead, Cody hears three words that he didn't expect to hear.

**...I'd love to.**

**Huh? **Cody looks up at Alicia's warm smile. **What'd you say?**

**I said I'd love to. I'll go out with you.**

Cody flashes a smile similar to hers. **Th-that's great! Um, how about Friday night? 7:00?**

**Sure! It's a date!**

Little did Cody know, he was being spied on. **How romantic!**, Maylu wonders.

Lan chuckles. **Way to go, Cody!**

**You think they'll get married?**, Chisao blurts out.

**CHISAO!**, Lan and Maylu shriek together.

THE END


End file.
